2019 Chinese Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:31.547 |fastestlap = 1:34.742 |fastestlapdriver = Pierre Gasly |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 55 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Valtteri Bottas |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Sebastian Vettel |thirdnation = GER |thirdteam = }} The 2019 Chinese Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Heineken Chinese Grand Prix 2019) was the third race of the 2019 Formula One season, and the sixteenth Chinese Grand Prix overall. It also marks the 1,000th Formula One Grand Prix. It was held between 12 April and 14 April 2019. In qualifying, Valtteri Bottas took his first pole position of the season, also marking his first pole at the Shanghai International Circuit. Lewis Hamilton qualified second behind, marking the first time he qualified on the front row at the Shanghai International Circuit without securing pole position, not counting when he was pushed back with a five-place grid penalty in 2012. Sebastian Vettel, the polesitter in 2018, could only manage third on the grid. In the race, Hamilton made a better start and immediately snatched the lead from Bottas, while Charles Leclerc overtook Vettel at Turn 1. The virtual safety car was briefly deployed on lap 1 after a collision involving Daniil Kvyat, Carlos Sainz, Jr. and Lando Norris resulted in some debris left on the track, though it quickly ended on lap 2. Leclerc was later given team orders to let Vettel back past, doing so on the start/finish straight on lap 11, and then fell behind Max Verstappen following their first pit stops. Hamilton went on to take his seventy-fifth victory, while Bottas finished in second place, thus making the first constructor to score three consecutive 1-2 finishes since in . Behind them, Vettel settled for third place, completing the podium. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Giovinazzi failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule, but was given permission from the stewards to participate in the race. *† Albon did not participate in qualifying due to his car being repaired following a crash in FP3, but was given permission from the stewards to participate in the race. With the chassis being changed, Albon had to start from the pit lane. Formula 1®|work=www.formula1.com|date=13 April 2019|accessdate=13 April 2019}} Albon was later given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. Grid Source ** Giovinazzi failed to set a lap time within the 107% rule, but was given permission from the stewards to participate in the race. *† Albon did not participate in qualifying due to his car being repaired following a crash in FP3, but was given permission from the stewards to participate in the race. With the chassis being changed, Albon had to start from the pit lane. Formula 1®|work=www.formula1.com|date=13 April 2019|accessdate=13 April 2019}} Albon was later given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. Race Report Results ** 8 points for sixth place and 1 point for the fastest lap. Milestones *The 1,000th Grand Prix. *Daniil Kvyat's 75th start (77th entry). *Lewis Hamilton's 75th victory. *Hamilton leads his 4,000th lap. * becomes the first team to score three consecutive 1-2 finishes at the start of a season since in . *Pierre Gasly's first fastest lap. *Hamilton overtakes Giancarlo Fisichella for the tenth highest number of race entries. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Chinese Grand Prix